vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_Staff_Medivh |name=Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian |quality=Legendary |bind=BoP |unique= |type=Staff |slot=Two-Hand |speed=2.90 |dps=Varying |dmg=Varying |durability=145 |attrib=(Various bonuses) |level=60 |effect=Varies |ilvl=90 |sell=Varies }} Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian is a staff currently wielded by Khadgar. It was born from the "seed of hate"Archmage Angela Dosantos, a World of Warcraft NPC and grants its wielder "power unending"Archmage Tarsis Kir-Moldir, a World of Warcraft NPC. It was passed down by each Guardian of Tirisfal to its successor. Atiesh can be used to open up portals to Karazhan and is also known for attracting ravens towards the wielder''Atiesh Visual, a World of Warcraft spell.. History , the last Guardian of Tirisfal, wielding Atiesh.]] .]] Its date of creation is unknown, but it is known that Atiesh was forged from the "seed of hate" and was wielded by each Guardian of Tirisfal until the line ended with Medivh. This would set the age of Atiesh at thousands of years. Following the assassination of Medivh, the staff was brought to Dalaran where it was held by successive members of the Kirin Tor, who all found their deaths soon (except for highborne sorcerer Tarsis Kir-Moldir, it appears). After all these deaths, it was decided that the staff was to be put "behind impenetrable barriers of magic" and a "watcher" was appointed: Angela Dosantos. The shattering of the staff came about following the destruction of Dalaran by Archimonde, probably due to the failsafe system of the magical barrier. Atiesh was shattered into forty-two pieces which were scattered across all of Azeroth. Brann Bronzebeard held the , which he somehow lost to C'Thun. The Scourge captured the forty-one other pieces, twenty of which were initially held by Tarsis. Forty pieces of Atiesh were each entrusted to a different lieutenant of Kel'Thuzad within Naxxramas, while the fallen mage himself held the staff's head. When Naxxramas appeared over the Eastern Plaguelands, the Argent Dawn attempted to prevent this powerful focus of power from falling into the hands of the necromancer-lich, Kel'Thuzad, and were apparently successful in this regard. Later, Meryl Winterstorm sent Garona Halforcen on a mission to retrieve the base of the shattered staffThe Gathering, a World of Warcraft comic. from within the remains of C'Thun. Garona succeeded and gave the base to Med'an, who restored the whole staff simply by holding it while being imbued with the powers of the New Council of Tirisfal.. In World of Warcraft Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian is a caster staff which could be assembled via a quest prior to the release of Patch 3.0.2, when Naxxramas moved back to Northrend. The quest began inside Naxxramas and involved obtaining several parts of the staff. * The staff could be obtained by mages, warlocks, priests, and druids. * The item stats varied slightly for each class. * The cloth portion of the staff varied based on the version: green for druids, red for mages, white for priests, and blue for warlocks. * The staff provided the ability to open a portal to Medivh's tower of Karazhan; however, at the time of Atiesh's release into ''World of Warcraft, Karazhan had yet to be implemented. It was opened upon the release of Burning Crusade. The portal leads to the front door of Karazhan. Assembling the staff * Kel'Thuzad's underlings in Naxxramas each had a chance to drop a . ** Once 40 Splinters were obtained, they could be combined into the , which gave a quest to visit the dragon Anachronos. Players were then given a quest to obtain the staff head and base of Atiesh. They had to be at least neutral with the Brood of Nozdormu to be able to talk to Anachronos to complete the quest and be able to pick up the following quest to obtain the head and base. * Kel'Thuzad dropped the . * The dropped from C'Thun in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. * The final step involved going to Stratholme to cleanse the staff, followed by slaying Atiesh. The summoning location was in the Festival Lane west of the Alonsus Chapel, in between the western ("Scarlet") and eastern (Scourge) districts of Stratholme. In Warlords of Draenor In the Warlords of Draenor expansion, Khadgar wields this staff during his time on Draenor. This appears to possibly contradict the events in the warcraft Comic, which depicts Med'an as the new wielder of Atiesh. Medan seems like the logical choice, as the staff was previously passed down from guardian-to-guardian. However, Khadgar was Medivh's apprentice and it seems that his claim to the staff was given priority. Notes *Atiesh means "fire" in Persian. *In Karazhan, the ghost of Medivh's father, Nielas Aran, is an optional boss encounter. When he sees Atiesh equipped by a raid member, he shouts out " " believing that Medivh gave his staff to the wielder. *It was the first legendary caster item added to the game. *Although the quest chain can no longer be started, players on the step or later who have already obtained all of the items from the original Naxxramas can still complete it. *The number of shattered pieces of the staff could be a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, where 42 is said to be the answer to the Ultimate Question to Life, the Universe and Everything. Patch changes * * * See also * * * * *